Raising Dasey
by BellynnxLoveless
Summary: Set eight years in the future. An accident leaves Casey and Derek to raise Marti, who is now a teenager,and Nathan,the newest addition the family. Eventual Dasey.
1. The Accident

Okay! Now that I have my first Dasey fic out of the way.. its time for something more serious. If you have seen the movie 'Raising Helen' you will notice that this fan fiction is loosely based off of that. Obviously it has been written to fit the Life With Derek storyline.. But enjoy! && Review, I love reviews. My updates will vary in time, but I will try to write at least one chapter a week, possibly more. But my life is very up in the air at the moment, so who knows how well I will keep up. But! The more reviews I receive the more inspired I will be to update more often. Oh, and this is obviously a future fic ;)

xxoo, Bee.

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Life With Derek. If I did, I think everyone would be pretty pleased with where I would take the show though! ;) Also, I don't own "Raising Helen". **

* * *

**Raising Dasey;**

**Chapter One- The Accident**

Casey McDonald walked through the doors of Lenox Hill Hospital with a typical smile on her face. It was only her second month as a doctor, though she had worked in the hospital as a doctors assistant, and as a nurse. The now twenty six year old had graduated at the top of her class at Queens, and was then off to Columbia for medical school. No one in her family was very shocked to see that she had become a doctor, it was after all number two on her list of possible careers, only after professional dancer. Her dreams of being a dancer were still there, but she realized in her second year of University that if she had any kind of accident, her career would be gone. Being as clumsy as she was, she went for the safer career choice.

"Good morning Dr. McDonald" one of the nurses smiled at her, she never got tired of hearing the title 'Dr.' in front of her name.

"Morning" she beamed, her blue eyes lighting up as she made her way towards a room to check on one of her patients.

As she rounded the corner to the room, the now darker haired woman heard the sound of her pager going off, looking at it was coming from her own office. She sighed a little and made her way back to her office, once there she noticed someone very familiar waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she growled towards the brown haired man in front of her. She waited for him to say something that would piss her off, but as he looked up at her she saw a look of pain across his face, "Derek, whats going on?" she questioned, fearing the answer. She and Derek had somehow both ended up in the same city. Their years at Queens had brought them slightly closer together, but they still had their differences. They still fought like cat and dog, only in the later years it had become more of a game that only the two of them were allowed to play with each other. No one else was ever allowed to fight with the other like they did, that crossed lines.

"Casey, we need to go home. Now." his voice was hard, and very strained, she knew whatever was going on was serious.

"Tell me what is going on" she demanded, her eyes never leaving his.

"There was an accident.. We need to go, now. I've already booked the flights, we leave at noon" he explained, swallowing hard.

"An accident? With who? Are Marti and Nate okay? and mom and George?" it was obvious to Derek that Casey was in full freak out mode. Her panic attacks had gotten better since med school, but still, unknown situations like this one were promised to trigger one. "Tell me everything, now, how serious is it? What happened? Why haven't I gotten a phone call?" her questions were endless.

"Casey! Stop!" Derek grabbed her shoulders, "I've been trying to reach you all damn morning! It was a car accident, Nora was driving and someone ran a red light. Dad was with her, they're both in the hospital. There is no time for this Casey, we need to go, now!" he finished, watching the panic in her eyes.

"I'll meet you at the airport at eleven" she said numbly, and Derek was out the door. He knew by the calm sound in her voice that the next stage would be the tears, if he knew anything about Casey freak outs, that would be the moment that their flight took off.

Without any hesitation Casey grabbed her bag from her desk, and was out the door on her cell phone. She first called her boss to let him know that there was a family emergency, telling him she had no idea how long she would be gone. By the time she was off the phone, she was in a cab headed towards her apartment. She couldn't register any of the thoughts in her head, nothing was making sense. The only thing she knew for a fact was that the feeling that washed over her the second she looked into Dereks broken eyes was telling her that her world was about to be turned upside down.

Once inside her apartment it took her exactly thirty minutes to pack, which was amazing considering it usually took her a week. She threw everything she thought she'd need inside her suitcase, not bothering to organize it, or even fold it. An hour later she was in the airport, and to her surprise Derek was already waiting for her when she finally got to her gate. They didn't say a word. They just sat in silence, waiting for the other to say something.

"Tell me what you know Derek" Casey finally said, her voice a low whisper.

"They spent the night at a hotel for their anniversary, Marti was left in charge of Nate.. They were driving home when someone hit a red light, it hit on Noras side.. the car is totaled. Dad wasn't wearing his seatbelt and got ejected from the car.." the lump in Dereks throat was making it harder to finish, he up at Casey and saw in her eyes what he knew he would, complete brokenness. "The doctor talked to me.. he says its not looking good"

"Oh God" Casey mumbled, her head in her hands for support, it was only moments before the tears would begin, "Have you talked to Lizzie or Edwin?"

"Edwin is with Marti and Nate now.. Lizzie's on the first flight out of Winnipeg, she'll get in about an hour after us" he explained, moving his hand to her knee.

"Flight 1496 to London International Airport is now boarding at gate C6" Casey looked up as the announcement was made, quickly she stood, grabbing her purse, and followed Derek towards the line.

Once they were in their seats, there was more silence. What did you say in this kind of situation? Neither of them new all of the details, and both of them were hoping for the best, but overall, expecting the worst.

"Welcome aboard flight 1496, to London, the estimated arrival time is 4:34pm. Please look towards the front of the plane for safety instructions." Casey tuned out the voice of the flight attended and kept her eyes focused on the back of the seat. She had made sure to buckle her seatbelt, and was completely zoned out when she felt the plane start to move, she looked to her left and saw Derek looking mindlessly out the window. Without thinking about it, Casey grabbed his hand, no matter the situation, she was no fan of flying, it seemed to be the take off and landing that got to her the most. Though the Derek she knew would make some sarcastic comment, the man next to her simply tightened his grip on her hand, letting his thumb trace her hand calmingly, keeping his focus still on the outside world.

Four and a half hours later, the plane made its landing in London. Most of the flight had been silent. Caseys quiet cries, Dereks trying his hardest to comfort her, to try to keep himself together in the process. Stepping off the plane was a nightmare, the news playing on every TV at every gate. The headline on the screen, "Fatal Car Accident; No Survivors"

"Casey.." Derek whispered, seeing her eyes glued to the TV screen. Casey didn't say a word though, she kept up her strong face and kept walking through the crowd of people. He followed closely behind, not knowing how it was possible that Casey wasn't hysterical already. As quickly as possible, they got their luggage and were off to meet Marti at the hospital. How was it possible that this was happening to their family? Marti and Nate, now left without anyone to take care of them.

As soon as the two walked through the doors of the hospital, Casey felt her stomach drop. Dereks heart felt like it was about to explode, but as soon as they walked down the hallway, they saw a sight that would be burned into their brains for the rest of their lives. A sixteen year old Marti Venturi, dark brown hair down to her back, black makeup smeared on her tear stained face, holding a seven year old boy in her arms. His hair was light brown, and his eyes bright blue, and his heart was shattered, he had just lost his entire world.

"Marti!" Casey yelled, rushing full speed towards the teenager that had become her little sister twelve years ago, Derek was quick to follow behind, taking the teenager into his arms. She was sobbing, her grip on her older, and favorite brother was so tight it was actually beginning to hurt him. Nathanial, or Nate, the last addition to the family was in Caseys arms, holding on for dear life.

"Derek, Casey" an man in his early twenties said as he walked with a doctor towards the grieving family.

"Ed" Casey sighed, with Nate still in her arms, she wrapped her free arm around her brother.

"The doctor wants to talk to you" Edwin choked out, wiping his eyes on his sleeves before letting Casey hand Nathan off to him. Marti reluctantly released Derek, who now had tears streaming down his own face, and the two eldest followed the doctor sceptically. What else could they possibly need to tell them? The news said it all. No survivors.

"I know this is a very hard time for your family.." Dr. Madison began, "and I'm very sorry for your loss.. but we need to talk about a few things"

Casey knew this speech, she'd seen it before. Parents with small children would die, a single parent, a widow, anyone, and the care of the child was automatically thrown out there. It seemed so routine when she was the one giving it, but now that she was on the other side, all it did was anger her.

"I know what you're going to say" she growled, "and I know that you mean well. But we just lost our parents, our siblings are out there alone, and they need us. We'll be staying with Marti and Nate until something else is figured out, so will you PLEASE just us go be with our family?" the doctor looked a bit taken aback as Casey calmly told him how things were going to go, but of course, he opened his mouth to talk.

"I understand Miss.. but" he started.

"No, this is how its going to happen, we are going to take our family home, make arrangements to have our parents BURIED and then we'll talk about what the fuck we're going to do, understand?!" It was obvious that Casey was heated, and if it was any other situation, the way that she cursed at the doctor would have made Derek grin, but this was their parents death, so instead, he took her hand, and they walked back towards their family, leaving a speechless doctor in the dust.

"I talked to Lizzie.. her flight just landed, she said that she'll meet us at the house" Edwin told the pair as they walked back up.

"Lets get him home" Casey said quietly, "we have a lot that needs to be discussed." With that, the family rushed off to their own cars, Casey and Derek taking Nathan with them. Twenty minutes later, the group of five sat inside the quiet house they had grown up with, completely lifeless. No one knew what to say, no one knew how to comfort the other without breaking down themselves, the only person that any of them would touch was Nathan. Finally, Lizzie made it home, she had brought dinner, and they all sat at the table in the exact spots they had when they were younger, with the addition of Nathan. No one could bare to look up at the two empty chairs, but most of the food on their plates went untouched.

Hours later, Casey looked around the silent house and frowned. She couldn't remember a moment when this house was even remotely quiet. She could actually see sixteen year old versions of herself and Derek, wrestling on the couch over the remote. She could see Derek spinning around in circles with a eight year old Marti over his shoulder, Lizzie and Edwin sneaking around to spy on everyone in the house. Looking over at the table, she could see the entire family, Nathan included, only two months ago, eating Christmas dinner. It had been the last time the whole family has been in the same house together, she never would have guessed it'd be the last time forever.

Casey jumped out of her daze when she heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs.

"Hes finally asleep" Derek told her, knowing she knew who he was talking about. It was silent again. The two just stood there, both knowing they had a lot to talk about, but neither wanting to face it.

"We have to figure out what we're going to do.." Casey finally spoke, not looking at her brother.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." he promised, walking towards the basement door.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, seeing where he was headed, she followed close behind him.

"I just.." before he could finished, she nodded, completely understanding as she followed him down the stairs to their parents bedroom.

It was dark, though they had only been away for two days, it felt empty, like it wasn't suppose to be touched again. Casey sat down on the bed, looking around the room mindlessly. So many memories, the first being her and Dereks first real fight. The bedroom that started the endless screams.

"Casey?" she heard Lizzies voice call after her, and soon enough the twenty one year old was in the room with the two, she stayed silent and sat next to her sister. Twenty minutes later, there was a group of six in a king sized bed. Derek and Casey close to each other, with Nathan between them, who had woken up after only being asleep a half hour and ran to the comfort of his sisters arms. Marti on the other side of Derek, her head on his shoulder. Lizzie next to Casey, with Edwin on her other side. All six of the siblings, curled up next to each other, none saying a word. Eyes began to close, and they all drifted off to a light sleep, everyone wishing they'd wake up and realize that it was all a dream, but five of them knowing that tomorrow would be a day that everything would change for them.

* * *

Again, not my best work.. But I have a lot of ideas for this story. So, please review! Also, since a few people have suggested it, I might add on to "Pictures Of You". showing what the other partners discussed and how things went for them. Thanks for reading :) Oh & I promise that the next chapter will be longer. If you have any ideas for this story, please suggest them. I do love constructive criticism, but please don't flame me!


	2. The Letters

Thanks everyone for the reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me :) I promise, things in this story will get less depressing, but it will take time.  
Anyways, enjoy && review!  
xxoo, Bee.

* * *

**Raising Dasey**

**The Letters;**

Morning had come too soon for the six siblings. Nathan had began asking questions about mommy and daddy, and Casey was trying to explain things to him the best she could. She didn't understand why it was so hard for her. Being a doctor, she had dealt with this kind of situation before, but looking into the eyes of her little brother, all she wanted to do was pull him close so that nothing bad could ever come near him again.

People had began to call, family friends, some of Casey and Dereks friends from high school, all promising that they'd be there if they needed anything. The funerals were being planned, and most of the work was done, in three days, their parents would be buried. George and Nora had already set things up in their will, everything was planned and paid for.

"I have to go talk to the lawyer.." Casey told Derek after feeding everyone breakfast.

"I'll go with" he promised jumping up from his spot on the couch. Marti had locked herself in her room right after breakfast, and Edwin and Lizzie had taken Nathan to the park to try to get his mind off of his parents.

The car ride was a very silent one, Casey nervous about the fate of her siblings. She promised herself she wouldn't stand by and let them go to someone who they didn't feel comfortable with, she'd fight and fight until they were where they needed to be. The only thing was, the only place they needed to be was home, with their parents, but since that was impossible, she would have to figure something out.

Sitting inside the office was nerve wracking, any second she was going to find out the fate of Marti and Nathan, and at the moment, she had no ideas as to who Nora would have left them with. She knew that Abby was definitely out of the question. She had gotten married four years ago, and lived in California, cutting off all ties to her children, legally or otherwise. Plus, Casey knowing her mother well, and there was no way in hell that she would separate her children. Though Marti wasn't biologically Noras child, after Abby had given up rights, Nora had adopted her. Around the time that Marti turned ten, she had even started calling Nora mom, though as she became a teenager, their fights would usually end in Marti calling her Nora, something the sixteen year old would forever regret.

"Miss McDonald?" the secretary questioned, looking at Casey whose knuckles were white while she gripped Dereks hand. Casey nodded, standing up, not letting go of her step brothers hand as they walked into the office of one of Georges closest friends.

"Casey.. Derek.. I can't tell you how sorry I am" Allen Jenkins told them, looking torn up about the death of his close friend and colleague.

"Thanks Mr. Jenkins" Casey offered a forced smile, but it didn't last long.

"Call me Allen, Casey, we've known each other long enough" he told her, trying to stay as profession as possible, but it was hard considering he had watched the two adults in front of him grow up before his eyes, "your parents made out wills a few weeks after Nathan was born" he explained, opening a folder, "all of the money saved is to be split between the six of you, obviously Marti and Nathan can't touch theirs until their eighteen.." he started, but saw a look of annoyance in Caseys eye.

"Allen, I don't mean to be disrespectful.. but who did they leave custody of Nathan and Marti to?" she asked as calmly as possible, bracing herself for the answer.

"I know this is going to come as a shock to you.." he told her, sighing a bit, as if he was nervous, "they left custody to you"

Silence. Ten fucking minutes of silence. Casey barely blinked, it was truly as if she was in shock. Allen and Derek were both too afraid that if they spoke, they Casey panic attack would begin.

"Me?" she finally asked, her voice in a harsh whisper.

"Well.. in the event that you couldn't, or didn't want to take them.. Custody would go to Derek or her sister Fiona.."

"Derek?" Casey questioned, not offensively for once. She looked to him, he looked just as freaked out as she did, and his hand gripped hers harder.

"I know this is a lot to throw at you Casey, especially after what has just happened.. They left you all letters, explaining their decisions, and um.. saying goodbye" he explained, handing six envelopes to Casey, "they asked that you don't give Nathan his until he is old enough to understand."

Casey nodded, her stomach sinking as she gripped the letters in her hand.  
"We have a lot to talk about" she mumbled standing up, "we'll be in touch.. Thank you Allen" she offered another weakly forced smile before quickly walking out of the office, and out the doors of the place that brought back some of her best memories with George.

She didn't walk straight to the car, instead she started walking down the street in a hurry, she was gone so quickly Derek couldn't even figure out which way she had gone. She had carefully put the letters in her purse, all but one. She took a seat on the nearest bench as she looked at her name on the envelope. It was written in her mothers handwriting, that alone broke her heart. She tore it open and began reading, tears already threatening her eyes.

_Dear Casey,_

_My first born. My independent child. Let me start off by telling you how proud I am of you Case. You succeed in everything that you do, because you never give up. I know you're probably still in shock right now, but I made this decision because I know you can do this. I'm sorry that I won't be there to help you, but I know you'll be okay. You always are. You are the strongest young woman that I have ever seen.. and I know you will teach them how to be strong like you are. But as strong as you may be, even you need a little help sometimes. Let him help you Casey, we both know who I am talking about. He loves you, he always has. Things might be confusing for you right now, but you'll figure it out._

_Please take care of them Casey, they need you, and I know that you need them as well. Tell them how much they are loved everyday, and please never let them even question that we loved them. Tell Nathan that he was the best surprise we could've hoped for, and tell Marti that no matter what we're always watching.  
Tell all of them that Case, because we are. We'll always be here when you need us._

_I love you more than you could ever know baby girl._

_Love, Mom & George._

Caseys tears were falling faster than any would could imagine. It was becoming harder and harder to see the words on the paper, until she finally closed her eyes. There was no doubt in her mind for what she was going to do now. As she folded the paper, and put it back into the envelope, she felt someone watching her, looking up she saw Derek. He sat down beside her, not saying a word, he just took her into her arms and let her cry. Twenty minutes passed, and neither of them had said a thing. Still silent, she pulled out the letter with his name on it and handed it to him, nodded her head in encouragement as he began to open it.

_Dear Derek,_

_Our favorite prankster. Words could never express our opinion of you, really, theres not dirty enough words. Jokes aside, I want you to know how proud I am of you. When your mother left, you were brave about it. You didn't question me. You helped with Marti and Edwin without complaints. But since then, I've noticed you haven't let anyone in, and I think I know why. I've watch you with her since the day that you met her. I see the way you look at her, and recently I have realized what we were all too stupid to see years ago. Let her in Derek, shes not going to hurt you. By this time you probably know that we have left custody of Marti and Nathan to Casey.. help her. She may act like she can do it all, but she can't. She needs you. Nora and I both agree that you are the only one we trust to take care of her. She make looks strong all the time, but you two are more alike than you think.  
Look after Marti. I know she was always your favorite.. don't let that bond go. Shes growing up, and she needs you more than ever. Make sure she knows no matter how old gets, she'll always by my princess. Never let them feel unloved Derek, teach Nathan what I'll never get a chance to. _

_But most importantly, don't run away from the person who makes you the happiest._

_We love you son, and you'll always make us proud.  
Love, Dad and Nora._

Dereks eyes closed as he tried to hide the tears that had developed as he read. He breathed in harshly through his nose, feeling the comfort of Caseys arms around him once again. They stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in each others arms. Eyes closed, wishing the world away.

"I think we both have calls to make" Derek finally opened his eyes to look at her, "I can already tell what you're decision is Case, and theres no way I'm letting you do this alone"

And though neither of them bothered to say it out loud, it was decided, Casey and Derek were moving back to London. They were going to raise their siblings to the best that they could, both knowing there would be a lot of bumps along the way.

The two finally made their way home by lunch, and it was time to explain to everyone what exactly was going to happen.

"Okay everyone!" Caseys voice rang through the quiet house, "Family meeting!"

Within minutes, three pairs of eyes were staring up at the two oldest children, all confused.

"I know this is hard for all of us.." Casey started, "and things aren't going to get better overnight. But we need to be there for each other.. and there is only one way that things are going to get better. Thats if we continue to be a family" she explained, the others just stared mindlessly, "Derek and I have talked about it, and mom and George have left custody of Marti and Nathan to" she started to say herself, but looking at the man next to her she stopped herself, "us"

"I'm NOT moving to New York!" Marti immediately screamed, standing up from the couch.

"Smarti, calm down" Derek warned, "shes not finished" Marti glared, but sat back down on the couch, looking back up at her step sister.

"Marti, you're not going to have to move" Casey promised, "but in a few weeks, you will be visiting. We have to go pack, Derek and I are moving back to London" Casey finished, "I know its going to take a lot of time to adjust to this Marts" she bent down on her knees to talk to the sixteen year old, "but we're going to be here for you, no matter what" Marti nodded, looking as if she was going to cry again. Casey took her little sister into her arms and cried with her, moments later she remembered another important reason for the meeting.

"Okay, another thing.. when they were making their will.. they left letters" Casey sighed, giving the three their letters, all three looked afraid to open them, "if you're not ready to read them yet, its okay" she promised, watching as Lizzie and Edwin continued to stare at the writing. Marti on the other hand, jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs to her room. Derek started to go after her, but Casey instantly stopped him.

"Give her time" she whispered before disappearing up the stairs to find Nathan.

Meanwhile, Marti sat on her bed, with an unopened letter staring at her, finally, the very grown up brunette opened in, glancing over it before she began to read.

_Dear Martha,_

_I know, you hate it when we use your full name. I know that you're angry right now, and we don't blame you. This is going to be hard princess, but never doubt how much your father loves you. You're my only little girl. While I will always see Casey and Lizzie as my daughters, you are mine. You have my eyes, and the Venturi charm. And no matter what, you'll always be my baby girl. Nora wants you to know that no matter what, you were always another daughter to her. To her, there is no difference between you and Nathan, you're both ours. Don't be too hard on Casey, she's trying the best she can.. And no matter what kind of trouble you get yourself into, know that we'll always be looking after you. We'll always be so proud of you. There is nothing that you, or anyone can do that can change how we feel about you. Look after Nathan, hes going to need you.  
We love you Smarti,  
Dad & Mom._

Marti looked at the last word on the page and closed her eyes. She wished she could tell Nora that she always thought of her like a mom. In Martis world, Nora was her mom. She fought with her, she laughed with her, she often got embarrassed by her, she was more of a mother to her than Abby ever was, or even given the change, ever could be. Taking in a deep breath, the girl put the letter on her nightstand, staring up at her ceiling, lost in thoughts of how she was suppose to go on from this.

* * *

Okay, kind've short agian. Sorry! Not my best work,but it will get better.. If you have any ideas, tell me! As always, review! Also, their reactions to what was said about the Dasey relationship in the letters will be touched on more in the next chapter.


	3. The Funeral

You guys seriously make me happy :) Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad that you're all so supportive!

This story might actually go by pretty quickly, because I have these ideas I can't wait to add in, but I can't do it yet.

Anyways, as always.

Enjoy & review!

xxoo,Bee.

* * *

**Raising Dasey**

**The Funeral;**

Casey was up early once again. Today was the day that she had been dreading the most. Today was the day to say goodbye. She had noticed a change in Dereks attitude in the past few days, and couldn't quiet put her finger on it. It had started right after they had read their letters, and she was guessing that her mother and George might have added some of the things they had in hers.

_"He loves you, he always has"_

Why would her mother say that to her? Was she actually trying to get something to happen between the two? Casey tried her hardest not to think about the words, but it was hard. It was something they had stayed away from since college, it was the one thing that always threatened their friendship.

"Morning" Casey heard a voice in the kitchen say to her, she turned around to see the man of her thoughts pouring himself a cup of coffee. She offered a sad smile and looked back to the blank TV. To say things were hard was putting it lightly, things were a complete disaster. Nathan had begun to mourn, finally realizing that his parents were not coming back. He'd began to ask questions nonstop about his future. Who was going to tuck him in? Who was going to make his lunch? Who was going to teach him to play hockey?

Derek and Casey tried to answer the questions the best they could. They both had promised him that anything he needed, they would be there for.

Derek watched Casey stare at the blank screen, his own thoughts much like hers. Why would they tell him that? How did they know his feelings for her, when even she didn't seem to? There had been a brief time in college where Derek had worked up enough courage to really tell her how he felt, but right when he was about to tell her, something else happened instead. She had kissed him. It confirmed what he had been thinking about for the past five years before that. He was in love with Casey McDonald. Too bad he had never actually told her that.

They had dated, but only for a month. He had stayed over at her apartment every night, they'd spent anytime that wasn't in class with each other.

Then the phone call had come, Nathan had been born. It had changed everything. Casey had broken things off, telling him that as much as she wished they could be together, they now shared more than married parents. They shared blood. They shared a sibling. And they both thought their parents, and family, would never understand.

A year passed after that where the only contact the two had was when they were home for holidays, and finally they settled into being friends. They weren't best friends, just friends. They'd have lunch every few weeks, and talk on the phone. They'd see each other when they went home, and even when they moved to the same city they didn't try to become closer. It was too hard to be close to someone you were in love with and know you'd never have them.

"We better get Marti and Nathan up" Casey said, breaking him out of his own thoughts.

"I'll get Marti" he sighed, making his way up the stairs and towards Caseys old room. Nathan had been moved into Dereks room when he turned two, and Marti wanted Caseys since it was bigger than her own.

Soon enough they were all sitting in the front row of a small gathering of people. Dressed in black, the McDonald-Venturi children, slowly stood as their parents were lowered into the ground. Casey held Nathan in her arms as he cried, she was having trouble keeping her tears under control. Dereks arm was over her shoulders protectively, his hand was being squeezed by Marti. Caseys free hand was laced with her sisters fingers, and Edwins arm had found its way around Lizzie. The others in the room watched the six carefully, all of them wishing that they could help the family. One by one they all dropped roses into the dug graves, over their parents caskets.

The crowd that had followed them back to the house for food was quiet a large one. No one could ever deny that Nora and George were well liked. And the food, so much food had been brought. Some said it wold last a few weeks, looking sadly at Casey. She almost took offence to the fact that they were implying that she couldn't cook. So many adults praised her and Derek for giving up their lives to take care of their siblings, it was really starting to get to the two twenty six year olds.

"Casey I'm so sorry" Casey heard the familiar voice of her high school best friend.

"I'm glad you made it Em.." Casey sighed, her arms around the other now grown up girl.

"Max sends his best" Emily offered a smile, "he was going to come..but we couldn't find a sitter for Kenzie" she explained. It turned out that Max and Emily had ended up at the same college, and thankful for the familiar face, the two became great friends. Their friendship quickly developed, and before Emily knew it she was inviting Casey to watch her become Mrs. Emily Miller. They had their daughter McKenzie, six months after the wedding, she was now about to turn five.

"Tell him I said thank you" Casey managed to find a small smile.

"So.. I heard you're moving back to London.. with Derek?" Emily questioned, she was one of the few people who knew about their short college relationship.

"Hes been really great through all of this" Casey openly admitted, "hes the one that offered to move back once I decided"

"You don't think.." Emily started, but quickly stopped when she saw the look on Caseys face, "sorry" she wasn't going to bring it up now, not at a funeral.

"On the plus side, that means you will be seeing more of me" the brunette told her old best friend. They had drifted a part over the years, but they still tried to catch up on each others lives when they could.

"I'm glad to have you back Case, I just wish it wasn't this situation."

"You and me both" Casey agreed, looking at the door as a young dirty blonde haired man came in, followed by a blonde woman, and a child that looked about seven years old.

"Sam!" Casey called, running to the comforting arms of her ex boyfriend, "Derek said you couldn't make it"

"I figured out a way.." the blonde told her, finally letting her go. Casey quickly hugged the blonde woman next to him, who had become his wife three years before.

"The flowers were beautiful Jen" Casey told the girl. Jenny and Sam had met their first day of college, and by summer break the two were parents to a beautiful boy, Victor, they waited until they finished college to marry.

"We figured Nate could use a distraction" Sam explained, looking at Victor, Casey smiled in relief.

"Nates upstairs in his room sweetie, why don't you go play with him" she told the little boy, who she had met on several other occasions. Victor simply did as told, knowing exactly where Nates room was. Once Sam and Jen moved closer to London, every time he was home visiting his family he'd swing by for a play date, the boys had become pretty good friends considering their age.

There was a brief comforting silence, Sam was like part of the family. In their high school days he was always around, and the entire McDonald-Venturi clan sat front row the day he said 'I do'.

"I'm so glad you guys are here" Casey finally let herself breathe, looking up at a boy she use to adore in a different kind of way than she did now, "we haven't really talked about how we're going to do this" she admitted, seeing a look of concern on her friends face.

"You guys will get through it, I know it" he promised, looking around for his best friend of twenty years.

"Hes out back pretending to hide the fact that hes smoking again from me" Casey told him, offering a sad smile. Sam just nodded, looking to Jen before making his way through the crowd of black and to the back door.

"I know you've heard this all day Case, but I'm really sorry" Sams wife offered quietly, putting a gentle hand on Caseys arm. Casey was on the verge of tears, and sensing that, Jen moved towards the front door, "come on, you look like you could use some fresh air"

Casey just nodded, mindlessly following the petite blonde out the door, making a note to make what was about to happen up to her at a later date. As soon as the two were on the porch, Casey was sobbing. Jen being the kindhearted person that she was, simply put her arms around her, as if she was trying to shelter her from anymore pain. Casey had finally let go. Finally let everything get the best of her. She was finally breaking down, something everyone had been on pins and needles about, it had taken too long.

It seemed like forever before the tears stopped, she was sure that people were probably wondering where she was by now. But she didn't care, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. She was so thankful that the entire time she was sobbing, Jen had never left her side. She didn't talk either, she didn't whisper words of comfort like anyone else would. She just understood, and let her cry.

Once the tears finally stopped, Casey looked up at Jen and offered a apologetic smile, but Jen catching on, just shook her head.

"Don't even think about saying sorry Casey, I know what its like to lose a parent.. no room for apologies." she promised, digging a tissue out of her purse and handing it to Casey.

"Thank you" the puffy eyed girl muttered as she blew her nose. With Jens help, and makeup, she fixed the mess she'd made of her face and the two made their way back inside, noticing Sam and Derek had made it back too. People were slowly starting to leave, and the time seemed to pass very slowly.

"Thanks for everything Jen" Casey said again, hugging the girl who had been her shoulder earlier in the day.

"Anytime Casey, if you guys need anything.. don't hesitate to call, we're only an hour away" Jen promised, taking her husbands hand. He now held a very sleepy seven year old in his arms, but managed to peck Casey on the cheek.

"Take care" he tried to smile, but it wasn't that convincing. He turned to his best friend and offered a brotherly hug, Derek accepted, even though the old Derek wouldn't, and managed a very 'manly' hug without disturbing his half asleep God son. After he Jen wrapped her arms around him one last time, the family of three were out the door.

It was dark outside as everyone finally left, as horrible as it was Derek was glad that the huge group that had been in his livingroom all day were gone. Casey was already up the stairs putting Nathan to bed. Edwin and Lizzie were in their own rooms, and Marti had left hours ago, saying she was going to stay at a friends. They had let her go only because they knew she needed the support of her friends, though Derek had asked a million questions about who the friend was, and was sure to get all of the numbers.

Once Casey came back down the stairs, the two still said nothing to each other. Both of their minds still lost in thoughts of their parents letters. They thought about the what ifs, the main part of their breakup had been because they were afraid their family wouldn't accept it. Now, they knew that their parents were just waiting for the day they told them. The two began to clean, silently, anyone who knew the old Derek would be shocked to see him actually helping, but Casey wasn't. She hated that he had changed so much, that he was now more mature, that he'd grown into the man she always knew he could be. She hated that even with his new mature outlook on life, he was still the prankster she had fallen in love with twelve years ago. She hated that no matter how many guys she dated, she still wasn't over him.

He hated her for the same reasons.

Once the house was once again spotless, or as close to spotless as the house could possibly be, they both sat silently on the couch. Little by little they became closer, until they were finally snuggled up closely with each other. She hated that even in the worst of situations, she felt protected in his arms.

He hated that even though he could see memories of his childhood with his father taking place all over the livingroom, being so close to her made him want her.

"Derek.." she whispered, so softly that at first he thought he was hearing things. He looked to his side, seeing for the first time in the past week, the girl he fell in love with. The insecure, blue eyed, mess of a girl.

One look into her eyes and he was gone, so he did what he had been dreaming about for the past seven years after their breakup. He kissed her.

At first, it was a soft, gentle kiss, but with so many years of pint of tension, it soon became needy. Before she had any time to register in her mind what she was doing, she was on his lap, her knees on each side of him as his hands snaked up her dress.

He carefully stood up with her legs still wrapped around him, and carried her towards the basement. Her dress was gone before they reached the final step, and his shirt was in the process of being unbuttoned. Neither of them dared to say a word, afraid that if they spoke the moment would be gone, and they would be back to mourning the loss of their parents.

They knew in the morning things would once again be a mess, but for the moment they needed each other. Even if it was only a desperate attempt to satisfy the hunger they'd held for each other since their college breakup.

* * *

Gag. I know, I suck right now. But I needed to finish this.. My writing is seriously bugging the hell out of me.. But I'm having a hard time writing any kind of angst, even if its what I'm use to. Anyways, since I decided to write another story, this one will probably be updated every Monday or Wednesday.

I'm thinking there will only be about ten to fifteen chapters of it.. So it'll go by pretty quickly.

Review!


	4. AN

So sorry about the lack of updates.  
My daughter thought it'd be awesome to spill my pop all over the keyboard of my laptop.  
Needless to say, it broke.  
All of my updates are gone forever.  
..along with assignments for my homeschool.  
So I've been working on getting caught back up in school.  
But updates of both 'Raising Dasey' && 'Breakaway' should be up with in a week.

Sorry guys!  
xxoo,Bee.


End file.
